


09 || will and george

by ralphstatortots



Series: imallexx || [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: -have u ever considered will x alex x george? theyd be constantly bickering over who the alpha male is, while all alex wants is to sleep





	09 || will and george

**Author's Note:**

> for echo uwu and also for readingthesethings on wattpad uwu
> 
> i love these stupid twunks fighting over who’s the beta nd the singular twink havin Sleepy Bitch Syndrome

It’s two in the morning. It’s two o’clock the fucking morning, and all Alex had wanted was to crawl between his very fit boyfriends and scroll through Twitter until his eyes burnt. The last few hours he’d spent making final adjustments on his video had caught up to him quicker than he thought when he’d seen the time whilst tiptoeing into George’s room.

George had heard him almost trip over an abandoned hoodie on the floor with his entrance, according to the lifted blanket he offered so Alex could settle between him and Will under the warm covers. He’d made a soft noise in thanks after putting his phone on charge and pulling off his jumper, clambering over the shorter boy to the middle of the bed. He happily accepted the arm that enveloped his bare chest and the sleepy press of lips to his neck.

Which was fine just the way it was. Alex had just been starting to feel the first waves of sleep overtake him – until Will blearily blinked his eyes open at Alex and frowned suddenly.

“George, you’re such a fuckin’ beta.” He scoffed at the short boy, voice croaky with sleep. Alex isn’t actually sure that Will himself was aware he had said it, right as he’s waking up.

“Piss off,” George mumbled into his neck, shuffling a little closer to his back. Alex doesn’t actually understand how he’s so _warm_ when it’s what feels like freezing temperatures outside of the covers.

“Nah, nah, ‘m serious,” Will muttered and propped himself up onto one of his elbows. “Like, I’m the big man, yeah, ‘nd George is the beta boy. All short ‘nd everythin’.” 

Alex turns his head into the pillow and groans. Why does Will have to start these things at the worst possible times? Like when he started bullying George about how whiny he can be in bed and– Actually, Alex now recalls that to be an enjoyable evening so he supposes he can’t judge Will’s bad timing too harshly.

“What the fuck ‘re you on about?” George snaps back, and Alex can feel the sleepy whine in his voice whisper against his skin. George is usually never anything other than a miserable git when it’s this late. “Just ‘cause I’m short, doesn’t mean I can’t be an absolute alpha.”

Will snorts and a cheeky smirk graces his lips. “‘Course you are; ‘nd you’re also not gettin’ demonetised every two seconds either.” He says, rolling his eyes at George’s kick to his legs over Alex’s.

“Can you two not do this now? I’m tired, and don’t particularly wanna hear who’s the alpha male or whatever.” Alex cuts in, rolling into his back and rubbing at his eyes with a groan. If it weren’t for the fact that the other two would probably argue about this well into the morning, he’d have passed out and left them to it by now.

“Shut it,” Will tells him, placing a lazy finger on his lips.

Alex bites the tip of it and laughs when Will makes a dejected noise. “Can’t believe I’m bein’ beat up by the cutest boy I’ve ever seen.”

Alex covers his warming face and tells him to shut the fuck up – just as George is crying out “What about me?!” and sitting up too. 

“You’re like – fit, innit?” Will explains, gesturing at George with a loose hand. “You’re not _soft boy_ material. Alex ‘ere is the definition of an ‘oo-woo tumblr boy’.”

“Oh _fuck off_ ,” Alex groans and shuffles a little closer to George. At least he’s not insulting his apparent ‘soft boy’ appearance. “Why d’you always bully me like this? I’m always nice! I don’t deserve this.”

George snorts a laugh and collapses down from his elbow to hide his face in Alex’s shoulder. 

“Please. Can’t go complimentin’ you all the time, or else you’ll get a big ‘ead.” Will tuts at him, but ruffles his hair and kisses the corner of his mouth anyway. “Even if you _are_ ridiculously pretty ‘nd one of the two best shags in my life.”

Alex whines and shoves his face away, burying half his face into the pillow. Now he wishes he never said anything; Will never knows how to say something simple, like–like complimenting his outfit or something. He always has to say the stupid things that make his face warm.

“Cheers babe,” George mutters with a grin against his shoulder. “I’m assuming I’m the other one, at least. I _better_ be the other best lay of your life.”

“Pah,” Will waves him off, settling an arm over Alex’s waist and closing his eyes with a sigh. “That’s for you t’ find out, innit?” He smirks again, laughing when George slaps his arm this time.

It quietens then, and Alex is kind of thankful for the sudden silence when he feels his eyes start to slowly droop and George’s breathing evens out against his back. Will keeps kissing his jaw lazily and his fingers keep going into the dip of his back in a soothing motion. It would almost be enough for him to pass out to like he was planning if it weren’t for Will’s voice piping up again.

“You’re still a beta boy, though. ‘M the alpha here, man.” He mumbles. Alex groans when he registers the words and feels George slap Will’s arm again, the taller man giggling against his cheek. He starts mixing them with muttered apologies to the shorter man when he starts to push Will’s arms off and wrapping his own around Alex instead.


End file.
